You Would Have Done The Same
by Fake Shemp
Summary: Written for the Missing Scene Challenge at The Woman of Defying Gravity community at LJ


Title: "You would have done the same."

Written for the "Missing Scene Challenge at "The Woman of Defying Gravity" LJ Community

Author: Fake Shemp

Pairing: Zen (Zoe/Jen 'Defying Gravity')

Rating: Fiction Rated:M

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show but if I had the right to show them on my imaginary network, gosh darn it I would!

* * *

""Science Forever and Forever Science.""

As soon as I turned away from the rest of the crew I knew I wouldn't make it to Jen and back to them in time. This fact did not stop my legs pounding on the floor, faster and faster, hopping over each doorway as I made my way through the ship, hoping to bump straight into Jen. But I knew, I couldn't feel her close, I knew she wasn't just around the corner. A small glimmer of hope in the front of my mind told me what I knew in the back of my mind was false. It told me she was just around the next corner. Maybe that drove me on, or maybe it was being with Jen above all else.

I had known she wasn't behind me when I had first went to get her, but it was that voice in my head, the hope, telling me she was behind me. Why hadn't I looked back, ignored it and glanced over my shoulder once? Why hadn't I taken her by the hand?

"Zoe! What are you doing back?" Jen didn't wait for an answer, I don't think I had a reply, there was no question in my mind. "There's no time..." I watched her, stopped in my tracks as Jen got the blanket out from the compartment in the wall. She gave me a puzzled glance as I didn't know what to say or do. We really couldn't make it back,the voice of truth stomped on that glimmer of hope, she knew that too as she opened up the blanket. "Zoe! Come on!" Jen rushed at me, and in a swift movement had taken me by the arm and gotten both of us on the floor, the one blanket shielding us.

We lay face down on the cold floor, or did it just feel cold on my face because my breathing was fast and hard. I squeezed my eyes closed, unable to close my ears to the sound of the siren. I felt Jen's arm across me, holding the blanket down on us. It felt good to have her close, I only wished it was under better circumstances. Then it really hit me, this was going to be the last time I would be... anything.

My eyes flashed open, the sound of the siren becoming a drone in my head. I touched the side of my head lightly, as if it would help warn off the headache.

I looked straight into Jen's eyes, she must have been watching me. She blinked slowly, a bittersweet small smile on her face, her eyes however were darker. Perhaps because, as I was, thinking of what lay in store for us.

"You came back for me." Jen spoke to me after a while.

"You would have done the same."

"True." She spoke quietly, her eyes still dark, her brow furrowed slightly. She brushed a fallen lock of hair off my face gently, letting the backs of her fingers linger on my cheek. I moved my head slowly, kissing the backs of her fingers. I wanted her to know I didn't blame her for my action of coming back for her.

"This is it..." I said after a while had passed, of us laying on the floor trying to push the siren noise out of our heads. "Isn't it?"

"Looks like." Jen was calm, oddly calm for anyone in this situation. I didn't feel as calm.

"That noise, I don't want to..." I couldn't say die, It was inevitable but the word wouldn't come. I closed my eyes again, trying to push it away.

"...With that noise being the last thing-" I heard Jen finishing my sentence, her voice above the siren, so close to my ears. I felt her hand over my exposed ear, her fingers through my hair. I went to open my eyes, thank her with a smile and then she kissed me. I breathed her in. I t could all end for me right now, and I couldn't get more content. She broke our kissing slowly, our mouths only an inch apart. "I didn't want the sirens to be the last thing you heard... or moaned about." She smiled. "Though I wish the alarm would-" She stopped, a little shocked as the siren stopped as she spoke. Her mouth a gape, she broke the eye contact we had, lifting slowly off me, to peak out of the blanket.

I hadn't realized how much heat we had generated, as the air rushed in onto my face. It caught my breath.

"Zoe," she let out a small chuckle "Zoe, what in the..."

I sat up cautiously, we both still under the blanket. Jen ventured out of the blanket. I stood up, holding it myself but I let it drop when I saw what she was looking at.

"Zoe, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"


End file.
